Ella es única
by akasha-bennington
Summary: Si Ichigo prefiere a Rukia, será por algo... Reflexiones de Orihime acerca de su relación con Rukia. Leve Orihime/Rukia Ichigo/Rukia, Ichigo/Orihime implícitos


**¡Holas!**

**Aquí vuelvo con un fic chorra pero que espero que al menos me sirva para recuperar la inspiración y superar el bloqueo/vagancia extrema que me atormenta.**

**Lo primero es que tengo que disculparme por tener tantos reviews atrasados por responder, pero ahí los tengo guardados, que aunque sean de hace meses, los responderé, palabrita del niño Jesús.**

**Sé que un Orihime/Rukia puede parecer muy raro, y no, no he cambiado de OTP, mi OTP sigue siendo Ulquiorra/Orihime, pero Orihime es mi claim para la comunidad de livejournal "10pairings" donde tengo que emparejarla con 10 personajes distintos y era casi obvio que alguno de ellos iba a acabar siendo Rukia XD.**

**No creo que ni siquiera pueda considerarse femslash, y en tal caso sería muy muy muy leve, pero lo advierto por si a alguien le causa un trauma o algo. Contiene Ichigo/Rukia y Ichigo/Orihime implícitos, y más bien es una reflexión desde el punto de vista de Orihime acerca de su relación con Rukia. Me llama la atención que, excepto la gran escena Orihime/Rukia en la que hablan antes de que Hiyori se lleva a Orihime, apenas hayan interactuado en el canon.**

**Y bueno, tengo que pensar algo chulo para cuando haga el Ulquiorra/Orihime ^o^ y también tengo muchas ganas de hacer el Grimmjow/Orihime, jeje. Otra pareja que tiene que caer fijo es Ishida/Orihime, que me apetece mucho, pero aún no encuentro un argumento para la idea que tengo en mente sobre ellos _ **

**Pairing:** Orihime/Rukia (Ichigo/Orihime, Ichigo/Rukia)  
**Género:** General  
**Rating:** G  
**Advertencias:** ¿femslash? (ni siquiera creo que pueda considerarse como tal, pero por si acaso...)  
**Número de palabras:** 776  
**Ubicación:** justo antes de la saga de Hueco Mundo  
**Notas: **escrito para 10pairings  
**Resumen: **Si Ichigo prefiere a Rukia, será por algo...

**Disclaimer:** Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo y yo no gano ni un céntimo haciendo esto. Ya quisiera yo... T___T

**Pues nada, espero que os guste ^o^**

ELLA ES ÚNICA

Las dos jóvenes descansaban sobre el verde pasto del prado al calor del atardecer. Aquel lugar, uno de los campos de entrenamiento del Gotei 13, llevaba siendo el más frecuentado por las chicas desde hacía días. Incansables, desde que el sol hacía aparición hasta quedar extenuadas cuando éste se ponía. Merecía la pena el esfuerzo, era necesario después de saber que Aizen estaba preparado y que pronto se libraría una gran batalla entre ellos y la Sociedad de Almas.

Y en esa batalla Orihime Inoue estaría presente, pese a que nadie, ni tan siquiera ella misma, había confiado en sus aptitudes. Nadie salvo Rukia, quien le tendió la mano para que la siguiera hasta el Seireitei y calmó su corazón con palabras de aliento.

Allí, tumbadas la una junto a la otra sobre la hierba, Orihime se sentía más unida a Rukia que nunca. Habían sido días de intensa convivencia, de entrenamiento exhaustivo y de conversaciones que jamás habrían tenido lugar en otras circunstancias. Y allí, nuevamente, Orihime volvía a sentirse culpable.

Rukia se había ganado un lugar de pleno derecho en el grupo pero aun así, ella y Orihime nunca mantuvieron una relación estrecha. Se le encogía el corazón al recordar que si se adentró junto a sus compañeros en la Sociedad de Almas para salvarla, sólo fue por ayudar a Kurosaki.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde entonces. De ser prácticamente sólo unos conocidos, los lazos del grupo se habían estrechado hasta ser más que amigos, hasta ser sus _nakama_. Y a Orihime le reconcomía un sentimiento de culpabilidad, de egoísmo, al darse cuenta de que si algo le sucediese a cualquiera de ellos, incluida Rukia, no dudaría en hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano por ayudarles al margen de si Ichigo la acompañaba o no.

Pero el caso de Rukia iba mucho más allá.

En ese momento, tumbada junto a ella mientras la oía hablar de sus días en el Seireitei, cierta incomodidad se apoderaba de la joven humana. No quería pensar que se tratara de la proximidad física, ya que en infinidad de ocasiones se había encontrado en la misma situación en compañía de Tatsuki, sólo que en aquellas veces no había ningún nudo en el estómago que le hiciera sospechar que algo raro pasaba.

Con sus enormes ojos clavados en el cielo, Rukia comentaba algunas de las anécdotas vividas en el pasado junto al teniente de su división, Kaien Shiba. Su voz suave, la respiración profunda cortada de vez en cuando por imperceptibles suspiros de añoranza, hacían ver que aquellas palabras estaban teñidas por un profundo amor. Un amor que rápidamente Orihime Inoue supo identificar ya que, aunque Rukia no lo expresara de forma abierta, quedaba claro por ciertos matices y comparaciones involuntarias que Ichigo le recordaba mucho a él. Y Orihime no podía culparla por haber encontrado en Ichigo a un posible sustituto en su corazón.

Tal vez fuera aquello lo que la incomodaba. A la culpabilidad sentida por no haberla considerado como a una más al principio debían sumársele los celos. No le gustaba pero había acabado admitiéndolo y parecía que hacerlo había sido algo positivo de cara a su relación con Rukia. Las mejillas le ardían de vergüenza cuando recordaba que incluso se lo había confesado a Matsumoto en un momento de debilidad.

Pero ya no la consideraba una rival contra quien competir por el amor de Kurosaki, la consideraba su amiga, su _nakama_ y todo lo demás había quedado atrás. Orihime sólo deseaba lo mejor para Kurosaki y se había resignado ante la evidencia de que Rukia era mejor candidata que ella para estar a su lado.

Era fuerte y valiente. Tenía un fuerte temperamento que, aunque a veces chocara con la naturaleza impulsiva de Ichigo, era el complemento perfecto que éste necesitaba. Lo conocía y comprendía tan bien que sólo unas simples palabras bastaban para alentarle y sacar lo mejor de él. Su inteligencia y la experiencia acumulada en sus largos años como shinigami compensaban la inocencia adolescente de Kurosaki.

Y, oh diablos, era hermosa. Mucho. Y aunque fuerte y vital, su cuerpo era frágil y delicado, tan pequeño y grácil como una florecilla, que incluso en Orihime despertaba el deseo de abrazarla, cuidarla y protegerla.

Un débil suspiro escapó de los labios de Orihime, tan leve que Rukia continuó con su charla sin advertirlo. La brisa fresca acarició las mejillas de la joven, arreboladas repentinamente al ser consciente de una cosa: no podía culpar a Kurosaki por preferirla, era totalmente lógico que se hubiera enamorado de alguien así. Porque incluso ella, Orihime Inoue, también sería capaz de enamorarse de Rukia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ya lo dije, fic totalmente chorra y moñas XD, pero espero que os haya gustado ^^.**

No le veía mucho sentido a meter algo más fuerte, quizás eso me lo reserve para cuando haga el Orihime/Tatsuki, que ahí me pega mucho más jejeje.

Pues nada, los tomatazos y bankais envenenados están a vuestra disposición XD.

**¡Espero vuestros comentarios!**

**¡¡Besitos!!**

**Ak**


End file.
